


Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place

by starfishunicorntea



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pining, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge, Skamfiction Halloween Party, halloween party, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishunicorntea/pseuds/starfishunicorntea
Summary: Eva and Vilde make out in parties. It's no big deal. Everyone makes out with their amazingly pretty friend at one point in their life right?orVilde plans a Halloween party and Eva is all heart eyes.





	Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by this post
> 
> This fic isn't betad because I wanted to post it as soon as possible so it might be a mess and I'm sorry. I might fix it later or I might not.
> 
> Thanks to Mack, Annika, Nele, Mikki and to all the people that helped me with this fic (it's 2am so if I didn't mention someone's name please forgive me, but ily all) with even the smallest details and kept me encouraged <3 
> 
> Fic title is from Taylor Swift's song All Too Well
> 
> Once again I'm sorry for this mess but here it is....

Eva and Vilde make out in parties. It's no big deal. Everyone makes out with their amazingly pretty friend at one point in their life right? There's nothing non-platonic about it. Sometimes when Eva doesn't feel like going for boys that night and when Vilde decides she needs some practice kissing they just help each other out. Maybe more often this past month than usual, but no one needs to know. Everyone's probably drunk out of their minds anyway. Or think Eva is. 

 

Well the thing is, Eva prefers to stay a little sober when it's one of nights with the sweet taste of Vilde’s lips against hers. Just to savour it all and remember it well enough to survive the days that go without it. The thing is: Vilde is different than any other person Eva has kissed. And she kissed a lot of people, who knows how much. Usually when she hooks up with someone, all she feels in the morning is a terrible hangover and some regrets. But with Vilde, it's so much more. It's like her presence makes flowers grow out of Eva’s soul. Every moment they spend together it's like she is radiating this energy that lights Eva’s bones on fire. When Vilde is no where near, Eva longs for her presence, her smell, the feel of her lips, the brush of her hand against Eva’s. When they're making out Eva would put her hands in Vilde’s soft blonde hair and it's like she was born to be to there in that moment, with Vilde attached to her, feeling like they’ll never let go. But they do let go. At the end of the night when party’s over and everyone goes home. Eva goes to sleep with a smile on her face, heart lighter than ever. She dreams of flower fields and the gentlest girl she's ever come across. They lay there, between the sweet smelling flowers whose beauty can not even be compared to Vilde’s. Just lay out in the sun in each other’s arms. Eva believes this is what heaven would be like. But in the morning when she wakes up, all alone. They’re still just friends, nothing more. 

 

And Eva can't ask for more. She can't risk losing this friendship. That's why she is currently sitting on the sofa of her house with Vilde jumping up and down the place as she organises “the best Halloween party in Oslo”. She is just being a helpful friend and totally not doing this so she can spend more time with Vilde and get to stare at her while she plans the whole thing in detail. 

  
  


Vilde is making playlists, deciding where the decoration should go and trying to figure out how many people would come to the party. Eva is watching her squirm in excitement as she comes up with an idea and the way her eyes shine brighter as the party becomes more and more organised. Eva is literally swimming in Vilde’s eyes dreamily when she realizes her name has been called out by the person who owns Eva’s heart. 

 

“Huh?” Eva asks 

 

“Did you hear anything I said?” 

 

“Of course, I did. You were talking about the party” Eva says pretending to know what Vilde was talking about when all she knows is the colour of her eyes, the taste of her lips and the softness of her hair. 

 

“Eva, this  whole thing is literally about the party,”

 

“Yes, that’s right,” Eva says nodding her head trying to come up with something. Vilde laughs and repeats her question.

 

“Have you decided on a halloween costume?” 

 

“A costume?” Eva asks dumbfounded.

 

“Yes, Eva, a costume! This is not just some random halloween party, but the best party ever thrown, which means we need to be dressed in the best costumes ever!” 

 

Eva realizes just how passionate Vilde is about this. Well, Vilde is passionate about a lot of things but Eva can see just how much matters to her so this means she has to be the good  _ friend _ that she is and support her. 

 

“Errm… What are you dressing up as?” Eva ends up asking because her brain is currently filled with one thought only- Vilde, and she can’t think of a costume right now. 

 

Vilde gives her a sweet innocent smile before answering “You’ll see. It’s a surprise.” 

 

Eva grins back at her like the lovesick teenager she is. “Okay, well, I haven’t decided on anything yet, but there’s still 2 weeks left. I’m sure I’ll come up with something.” 

 

Vilde seems to accept this answer. “If you need help with your makeup or whatever, I’d be glad to help,” 

 

Eva’s heart beats faster at her offer, how can someone be so pretty yet so sweet. “That’d be cool. Thanks Vilde,” Eva says and wishes it was a friday and that she was drunk just so that she can have Vilde closer again. So much closer. 

 

Suddenly Vilde jumps up from the couch “Now it’s time to go shopping!” she exclaims.

 

“Shopping for what?” 

 

“Decorations, of course!” Eva is literally mesmerized by how enthusiastic Vilde can be about anything. 

 

“Vilde, there’s 2 weeks till halloween, can’t we go shopping later? It’s literally freezing right now,” 

 

“What if the stores run out of the things we want? I’m not risking this, Eva.” Vilde says and throws Eva her coat. Eva follows her out. She’d follow her anywhere even in this cold. 

 

***

 

They’ve been at the store for the past hour  with Vilde ticking the items off on her list as they fill their shopping cart with all sorts of halloween decorations. Garlands, pumpkins, plastic bats, scarecrows, skeletons. However they can’t find the artificial spider webs that is  _ very essential _ as Vilde puts it. This is their fifth time going around the entire store yet they haven’t been able to find it.

 

“Vilde, maybe they don’t sell it here. We’ll go to another store and see if they have it,” 

 

“No, I know they sell it here, Eva,” Vilde says just as she spots something high up in the top shelf. 

 

“Oh, look there it is!!” Vilde exclaims, pointing up the shelf which is literally a meter away from them. Vilde tries to reach for it but it’s too high. 

 

“Maybe we should ask an employee to get it for us,” Eva suggests.

 

Right then Vilde spots a ladder. “Look there’s a ladder, I can just climb it, then I’ll reach,”

 

The thing is, Eva knows this is a bad idea but  before Eva can stop her, 

Vilde climbs the ladder and reaches for the spider webs. Just then Eva sees the legs of the ladder shake. 

 

“Vilde get down from there, it’s broken!

 

“Wait, I got it!” Vilde says moving to her tiptoes and reaches further which causes the ladder the tip and Vilde to lose her balance. Her hand hits some of the items on the shelves and takes them down with her as she falls. Eva can see it but it’s like she can’t move or think, it’s all in slow motion.

 

Before she realizes what’s going she is running up to Vilde. Eva feels herself hit the floor without pain somehow with Vilde safely in her arms and hundreds of items scattered around them. It’s mess. But Eva can’t see any of that right now because there is the girl of her dreams draped across her arms, literally sitting on her. They’re both out of breath, probably because of the impact of the crash, Eva tries to convince herself. But there’s Vilde gazing into her eyes, her breath heavy, her face close, so close yet not close enough. If Eva sees Vilde’s gaze drop to her lips, she is probably imagining it with the rush of the fall. 

They sit there staring into each other's eyes for what feels like ages but probably a few seconds, with their chests rising and falling rapidly. 

 

Suddenly their broken out of their moment with one of the employees asking what happened and they jump apart hurriedly only just noticing the mess they’ve made.

 

“We’re sorry, we were just trying to reach for the-” Eva tries to explain but is cut off by the employee.

 

“Just get out, both of you.” He says and with that they’re out of the store without being able to buy their decorations. 

 

When they’re outside Vilde leans in really close to Eva and whispers “My hero,” to her ear before kissing her cheek. 

 

Eva feels her cheeks heat up and she probably turns a bright red judging by Vilde’s giggle. Eva’s heart beats faster at the sound and she tries to change the subject before she blushes even more which technically shouldn’t be possible but with Vilde near, it is very likely.

 

“Sorry we couldn’t get the decorations you wanted,” Eva says lowering her head to hide her cheeks under her scarf, pretending to be cold.

 

“It’s okay, we’ll get it later,” Vilde says smiling at Eva sweetly. Once again they’re standing staring into each other’s eyes as if the answers of the universe could be there somewhere. 

 

“We should probably get going, the girls are waiting for us,” Eva says. If they stand there looking at each other for one more second she might just pull Vilde in for a kiss.

 

Vilde clears her throat “Right, yeah, we should do that.” 

 

And with that they walk to the tram station, side by side. Maybe a little closer than usual but that could be because of the cold weather, and when their sides are pressed against each other it’s only because the tram is crowded. Nothing more. The skin on Eva’s cheek where Vilde kissed burns during the whole ride.

  
  
  


They meet up with the girls and go somewhere to eat. Eva doesn’t really register where they’re eating, what they’re eating. Vilde sitting across from her and she is all Eva sees. It’s just Vilde, Vilde and Vilde. Eva watches as her as she eats, talks, laughs and listens carefully when someone is talking. It’s all fascinating how she squints her eyes when she is confused or when they light up whenever something she likes is mentioned. When Vilde laughs with her whole body at some point and shifts her leg, she hooks her ankles with Eva’s. It’s just one swift motion and Eva might not even have noticed it if she wasn't focused on all things Vilde but right now her mind is screaming. They stay like that until they leave the place and Eva can’t think straight the whole time.

  
  


After they’re done and walking to the tram station all together, Sana walks beside Eva slowly, causing Eva to slow down too, making them stay slightly behind as Chris, Vilde and Noora are caught up in a conversation.

 

“What’s going on?” Sana asks looking at her carefully as if she could read her thoughts.

 

“What? Nothing! Nothing is going on! everything is fine, I don't know what you’re talking about.” Eva replies way too quickly.

 

Sana just gives her an amused unbelieving look. “Eva, for our sake, I hope there’s more than  _ nothing _ going on”

Eva looks at her baffled. “Wha-”

 

Sana interrupts her “Come on, Eva. I thought you were smart. You both deserve this.”

 

“I…” Eva tries to come up with something but Sana just squeezes her shoulder and joins the conversation with the girls, leaving Eva to scream silently in her head.

  
  


Everyone goes their own way and after Noora gets off of the tram Eva and Vilde are left alone, with Eva’s stop being the last one. 

 

“I can walk you home if you want,” Eva offers feeling brave.

 

Vilde’s face slightly changes at the offer but she quickly recovers and puts on her usual sweet smile. “Thanks, but you should head home before it gets even colder. We don’t want you becoming ill,”

 

“I won’t get ill,” Eva protests “I have an impeccable immune system,”

 

Vilde laughs “I think you’ve been enough of a hero today, we’ll test that  _ impeccable immune system  _ of yours another time,” 

 

Eva can’t care less about the cold when her body is literally on fire with Vilde at her side but she doesn’t push it because of the look on Vilde’s face earlier, so she nods. 

 

“Oh, that’s my stop,” Vilde announces but just as she is about to step towards the door, she turns around to face Eva. “Thank you for today.” She gives Eva a kiss on her other cheek this time and with that she is out of the doors. Eva is literally on fire. 

 

*****

  
  
  


The next day Eva, Vilde and Chris go to a different store that Chris claims to know the owner of and apparently can get them a discount. They manage to buy the things they need without any life threatening events this time. When they go outside it’s a bright and sunny despite the season.

 

“Global warming,” Chris says shaking her head.

 

“We might as well take advantage of it though. Anyone want to go to the park?” Vilde asks.

 

“That’s a great idea!” Eva agrees way too quickly.

 

“Oh! I just remembered, I have plans with Kasper today. You go on without me.” Chris says and waves at them before leaving with a smirk on her face. Eva is slightly confused at her behaviour and hears Vilde laugh.

 

“So...wanna get coffee?” Vilde asks and they head to the nearest coffee shop. They grab their coffee and walk to the park with fallen leaves crunching under their feet. They sit under the sun, drink their coffee and talk. Vilde watches the swans in the sea, Eva watches Vilde.

 

Long after their coffees are finished and hours of talking, Vilde throws a leaf at Eva, catching her off guard. Which makes Eva throw a leaf at Vilde and within minutes they’re in a full leaf battle, laughing hysterically. They mess about until the sun begins to go down and then decide to go home. 

 

Just as they start walking to the tram, it starts raining. And not just a light, drizzle but actual heavy downpour. The nice weather had suddenly disappeared and black clouds were taking up the entire sky as the rain continued to pour. In just a few minutes Eva and Vilde were soaking wet. 

 

“You really can’t trust autumn weather,” Eva says. 

 

Vilde was cackling at her side, seeming to enjoy the rain with her arms wide open and face tilted up towards the sky. Eva thought she looked stunning. Eyelashes decorated with rain drops that were slowly falling to her face, damp blonde hair sticking to her shoulders, the dark clouds reflecting on her eyes. She thought she was lucky to have come across  such beauty. She was glad she existed in the universe at the same as Vilde Hellerud and got to witness this wonder of earth. 

 

While Vilde was admiring the rain and Eva was admiring Vilde, a strong wind blew by making Eva shiver in her damp clothes. 

 

“Maybe we should go home before we catch a cold,” Vilde offered

 

“Good idea,” Eva said through chattering teeth and Vilde pulled her by the hand and they started running. They ran hand in hand as the raindrops hit their skin, the wind blew- cold and strong, the trees tumbled. They were now completely wet and covered in mud but they kept on running. 

 

All of a sudden Eva’s foot wasn’t stepping on the ground but sliding on the wet sidewalk, and her body was falling with her lost balance. She was about to hit the ground when a hand was at her hip and another one pulling at her hand. And that’s how she stumbled straight towards Vilde as they both crashed at each other but manage to not fall on the ground. They were now standing face to face with Eva gripping one of Vilde’s hands and Vilde grabbing her waist. The rain was pouring down so heavily that Eva was having trouble keeping her eyes open but she could see Vilde so clearly. Standing right in front of her, close, so close. It was cold, really cold but Eva couldn’t feel any of it because Vilde’s touch was burning her, warming her more than any sun ever could.

 

Everything was wet and dark yet it was so beautiful. Eva just couldn’t take it anymore. All she wanted was Vilde’s lips against hers right here, right now. So she leaned in, giving into the rain and closing her eyes. Her heart was beating a million times in a minute and the ice cold rain was piercing through her skin but she didn’t care. As she got closer, it was like the time had stopped, leaving her hanging there but she was moving, just slowly, very slowly. First she grazed her lips very softly to the edge of Vilde’s jaw, but before she knew it she was being pulled in and Vilde’s lips were covering her lips for a hungry kiss. Eva responded immediately slightly shocked. And there they were, kissing as the rain poured and the wind blew. It was totally different than any other kiss Eva had before, nothing like the meaningless hookups in parties but something  _ more. _ Fireworks were going off behind her eyelids. She could taste pumpkin and cinnamon on Vilde’s lips, they were soft lips, the softest lips to ever exist.

 

Vilde pulled off, looking at Eva disbelievingly. “You’re sober,” 

 

“Yeah?” Eva said

 

“And you’re kissing me,” Vilde said like she couldn’t believe it. 

 

Eva smiled and leaned her forehead against Vilde’s. “Is that okay?” 

 

“More than okay,” Vilde replied and Eva dived in for another kiss, deeper this time. She backed Vilde against the nearest wall and kissed her with all she had. They weren’t drunk in a party yet she was kissing Vilde and it was okay. Everything was okay. So they stood there kissing until the cold was too much to ignore and their wet clothes were weighing their shoulders down.

 

“We should really go home this time,” Vilde suggested but there was a tone in her voice that made it sound like she really didn’t want to even if meant catching pneumonia.

 

“Come over,” Eva said as she leaned her head on Vilde’s shoulder. 

 

Vilde kissed her cheek and held her hand. “Okay.”

  
  


***

 

Eva and Vilde were sitting up in Eva’s bed with blankets draped over them after a nice warm shower.  A movie was playing that they weren’t paying much attention to and staring at each other dreamily as they  were sipping their hot chocolates instead. Vilde traced patterns on Eva’s skin and Eva played with Vilde’s soft blonde hair. 

 

Eva finished her hot chocolate and put the cup down on the bedside table.

 

“Vilde?” Eva began

 

“Mmmh” 

 

“For halloween can I be your girlfriend?” Eva asked and Vilde’s face split into a huge grin.

 

Vilde put her cup down too and took Eva’s face in her hands. “Only if you stay in character all year,” 

 

Eva put her hands on top Vilde’s and nuzzled her nose against hers “I’ll stay in character as long you want me to.” They both leaned into the sweetest kiss filled with the taste of hot chocolate and softness. The movie was long forgotten and they were cuddling under warm blankets with hearts warmer than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts or come and talk to me on Tumblr
> 
> Here is the [post](https://isaksfailedgreentea.tumblr.com/post/166895217759/autumn-leaves-falling-down-like-pieces-into-place#notes) for this fic with an edit I made.


End file.
